


But the Fire's so Delightful

by daniegirl96



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniegirl96/pseuds/daniegirl96
Summary: Perc'ahlia fluff, demanded by the cr discord because these two nerds deserve to be HAPPY





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is only my second fic, and to be fair its mostly a self indulgement fic. There is no beta and I am Canadian so there are probably spelling and grammar errors everywhere. That being said I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marksmeninlove

Vex had planned on spending Christmas alone with trinket.

Vax was working, his boss calling on him for Christmas for the first time.  
Keyleth was visiting distant family, trying to strengthen the bonds between family members.  
Grog and Pike went back to Pikes grandfathers, it was tradition since both were quite young.  
Scanlan was spending his first Christmas with his daughter and was going to visit her mother for the first time in a while.  
Lastly Percy was spending Christmas with Cassandra. It was the first time they had really had any time to become a family again

With all her options busy, Vex had decided that her and Trinket were going to have a lovely small Christmas. She bought a tiny fake tree and put a couple of plastic ornaments up. She got a little bit of turkey and bought ice cream. Finally she got Trinket a couple of new chew toys and had queued up her favourite holiday movies.

She had just settled down, it was the day before Christmas and she was ready to sleep. Her phone went off and she had a couple of new texts

Percy de Yolo: Hey Vex. What are you up to?

Lady Vex: Just getting last minute Christmas stuff done. How about you?

Percy de Yolo: Catching up on some reading. What are you and Vax doing for Christmas?

Lady Vex: Vax got called into work, looks like it's just Trinket and I this year!

Vex really didn't want the rest of the group to worry about her. She was perfectly contented to spend Christmas with her favourite buddy. 

Percy de Yolo: Want to come to my place for Christmas?

Percy de Yolo: Cassandra wanted to spend some time with those who have nobody, so I have a free schedule if you were worried about that.

Vex couldn't believe it. 

Lady Vex: … Could I bring Trinket?

She could not believe that she was not going to have to be alone. As strong and independent as she was, on Christmas Vex always want to be celebrating with someone.

Percy de Yolo: Of course. My place is your place and therefore is Trinkets place.

Vex leaped out of bed and packed up some clothes and all of Trinkets gifts. Luckily she had gotten gifts for everyone when they managed to meet up once again so she grabbed Percy's gift and headed out to her car. 

Lady Vex: I'll be there soon.

 

Vex knocked on the door excitedly, her breath coming out in white puffs in the cold night air.

"Percival I'm here!" She called out, hoping he would open the door soon before she froze outside.

"I'm coming!" Called a distant voice, muffled by the thick door.

Vex and trinket barreled in as soon as the door opened, embracing the warmth. "Thanks for this Percival, I appreciate the invitation." Vex said, stomping the snow off of her boots before taking them off. "Trinket was looking a little lonely being with just me and you know how much he adores you." She added, watching her giant dog leap onto Percy and almost knock him over, trying to say hello.

"No need for the thanks, I didn't really want to be alone on Christmas either." Percy said, crouching down to scratch Trinket behind his ears. He looked up and smiled at Vex, who all of a sudden looked a lot more red in the face. "Was it that cold outside? Your cheeks are all red." He pointed out, standing up and putting her bag on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah…it's a little cold outside. Mind if I warm myself up by your fire for a bit?" Vex asked, trying to deflect his attention from her obviously not from the cold, red cheeks. She had removed her coat and wiped the snow off of Trinket and was now heading to the living room.

"Sure thing! I'm going to put your stuff in the guest room okay?" Percy called over his shoulders, heading towards the bedroom he set aside for his friends. He couldn't lie, he was really happy Vex had been able to come. Christmas had always been lonely for him, since his family left, and now he wouldn't have to worry this year of having another sad Christmas.

Once he came back to the living room, he found vex and trinket huddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace and wrapped in many different blankets. "Want some coffee or tea? I'm making myself a cup." 

"Coffee please darling, and remember two sugars and a cream." Vex called, snuggling in even deeper to her blanket burrito.

Percy chuckled at the sight and got their drinks prepared. He even got some dog treats out of his cupboard. (Vex had left them there when everyone had been staying with him for a while.)

"Your coffee my lady." Percy handed her the cup and sat down beside her, stealing a little bit of the blanket to wrap around him. 

"Thank you milord." Vex teasingly replied. She watched as Percy fed Trinket and couple of treats and nuzzled in closer to him, pretending to just get deeper into the blankets. She felt his arm come around her, pulling her in closer.

"Is this okay?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off of the fire and sighing contentedly. 

"Of course." She replied, leaning against him and drinking her coffee.

The two of them ended up falling asleep there, with Trinket nuzzled at their feet. Needless to say, it was the best Christmas either of them had.


End file.
